Adventure Of A Lifetime
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: After You-Know-Who took over the Ministry Percy left the Magical world and ended up working for the SGC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Percy POV**

I did a lot of things I regret when I was young, working for the Ministry, siding against me family, yelling at my Dad and pushing Mum away.

Staying away even after You-Know-Who being alive became public knowledge.

But at the same time, I was glad to be away from my family; all my siblings ever did was prank, insult and mock me, never spoke to me without a insult or played with me growing up without a prank and Mum and Dad were so busy with everyone else they didn't really see me, I was the easy child who they only looked at to tell the others what they should be like.

When the Ministry fell I went into hiding in the Muggle world, I didn't think my family would except me back if I went to them anyway.

I got a Muggle job then a Muggle education, after I finished the high school level things I decided to continue, even after I got word the war was over, it's not like I really had anything to get back too. I went to university with a full scholarship, and with hard work earned doctorates in linguistics and archaeology in just 5 years.

I chose archaeology and linguistics because I got interested in the subjects after the twins locked me in a tomb just before my last year of school. I was in there for 15 hours and there wasn't much to do but dodge curses and look at the hieroglyph's and wonder what they meant.

Just six months after I graduated I was recruited by Doctor Daniel Jackson into the Stargate program.

Finding out about the Stargate was a very big shock, but after a yearlong training program (where I had to learn how to fight hand to hand and use all kinds of Muggle and alien tech) I was assigned to SG17. It was incredible; exploring alien worlds, helping civilisations and fighting the Goa'uld.

Six months in our team's scientist was killed in the line of duty and a man named Dudley Dursley was assigned to our team straight out of training.

I immediately recognised his name as Harry's cousin and he knew of my family, particularly he remembered a prank the twins pulled on him and we ended up talking.

He told me how his parents hated magic and he learned the same hate, how he would beat Harry, and chase him when he was young, but when he was 15 he started to see it a different way after Harry saved his soul, he left his parents as soon as he could, learned how to work hard, lost a lot of weight and became a Astrophysicists and was then recruited into the program. In return I told him of my own family and the wrong I had done.

Dudley became my best friend and I his.

Eventually we were both transferred to Atlantis, on AR-6 were we learned the truth about magic; it's just another Ancient experiment, dragons, goblins, wizards, house elf's they made them all, I'm simply descended from a different experiment than Dudley, one that has more of the Ancients powers.

We got into a lot of scrapes, as all SG/AR teams do. We saved lives, risked our own, blew up ships and killed bad guys, even fought a few dragons. We became family and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Why do you think Sheppard called us all here?" Dudley asks me.

"Don't know" I reply, Atlantis just got to earth 2 hours ago and for some reason Sheppard has called all the AR teams in for a meeting.

"Everyone listen up!" McKay yells walking into the room, "Command has tracked sites were Darts have crashed, a lot of them. All the SG teams have already been sent out to find the wreckage and any survivors, they want you doing the same. Here is a list of crash sites, each team pick one and take a Jumper."

Sheppard walks into the room after him and sends him a look, before saying something about giving orders is his job.

"Looks like we're going on a little trip" Colonel Samuels our team leader nods.

Captain James gets the list, "I've always wanted to go to Australia" she tells us, pointing to one of the crash sites.

Dudley looks at it and then at me with a look, "What about this one here" he points to one and I look over his shoulder, "Scotland."

Oh boy, this crash site is not too far from Hogwarts, if one of the other teams go and they see something… "Scotland sounds good to me" I agree with Dudley.

Samuels shrugs "Scotland it is."

We gear up and I pilot the Jumper cloaked, (the therapy didn't work for James or Samuels, because I'm a wizard I have the gene and Dudley has it too, though not strong enough to use magic, but he likes to watch the sensors while we fly) it's not long before we get there.

"Any life signs?" Samuels asks checking his gun.

I bring up the readings, we are _really_ close to Hogsmeade, thankfully Hogwarts doesn't read on the sensors but the 3000 people in Hogsmeade do, and the few 100 magical lifeforms in the forest. And of course, the two dozen which are taking out other lifeforms on the edge of the village.

"They didn't say anything about a town here" James says worriedly.

"Looks like a lot of Wraith made it, Dursley go with Weasley, check out that town and get everyone out of the way. James you're with me, let's find the Darts and kill as many Wraith as we can" Samuels orders.

We nod and head off in different directions into the dark.

"What if they see magic?" Dudley asks checking his own gun.

"I'll change both their memories later" I reassure, "Let's find Hogsmeade."

"Do you…." Dudley hesitates sounding nervous, "Do you think we'll run into Harry or your family?"

"With our luck?" I sigh, "We'll run into both."

We get close quickly and see Aurors fighting the Wraith and trying to keep them out of the village. Not very well, they'll all using stunning spells, having no idea how to fight a Wraith.

"Who are they?" Dudley asks aiming at a Wraith whose about to feed on a blond Auror.

"Aurors, there our police" I answer before shooting a Wraith whose feeding on a villager, "Let's move."

Dudley and I move in, killing every Wraith we see, out of the corner of my eye I see my brother Ron in Auror robes face to face with a Wraith, I throw a dagger (coated in a Wraith killing poison) into its back and it drops.

"You alright Ron?" I ask him, shooting another Wraith.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "Percy? What the hell! We thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not" I shrug taking my dagger out of the Wraith and throwing it into another, "Stunners won't work on Wraith. Try a Patronus Charm."

He keeps looking at me in disbelief and shock.

With a eye roll and take out my own wand and cast a Patronus then watch as my Labrador jumps at the Wraith and make them back away in pain.

The Auror see this and start casting their own Patronus charms, pushing the Wraith back into the forest.

"Weasley to Samuels" I speak into my radio, "The Wraith are heading in your direction."

" _Understood Doctor. Check on the town people and radio back with casualties."_

"Yes sir" I respond before turning back to my brother.

"How are you alive? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that or have that Muggle fireleg?" he asks immediately.

"What's going on?" Harry asks walking up to us, his eyes go wide when he sees me too, "What? I thought you were dead?"

"I'm not" I tell him looking around and spotting Dudley, "Dudley!" 

He runs over, "Perce. You alright?"

"Fine" I nod looking back to Harry who is looking at Dudley in shock.

"Dudley?"

He turns to him, "Um hey Harry" he mutters awkwardly.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!" Ron glares, "How do you know Harry's cousin?"

"He's my best friend" I tell them, "We work together. Both of us were recruited out of university-I um went into hiding in the Muggle world when the Ministry fell."

"Are you with some sort of black ops group?" Harry asks, looking at our black uniforms, vests and guns.

Dudley and I share a look, "Does the SGC count as black ops?"

"I'm…not sure" I admit before turning back to Ron and Harry, "We need to get back to our team, the others are Muggle and not in the know."

"These things are aliens, aren't they?" Harry asks, putting the pieces together.

"Yes" I admit, he did guess, and I doubt he's going to tell anyone, "Our people took down their Hive-a spaceship. These are the foot soldiers who survived, we've got teams all over the planet taking them out."

"We need to talk when this is over" Ron tells me, "Mum will not be happy if you disappear again after years of letting them think your dead."

I wince, "Dud how long do you think we'll be Earthside?"

"Could be a few months" he says with a thoughtful look, "Atlantis took a lot of damage, it will be a while before she's space worthy again."

"Atlantis?" Ron and Harry say together with shocked looks.

"Right" I nod, kind of enjoying their shock "Come on we've got Wraith to kill and teammates to Obliviate."

I look over to Ron, "I'll stop by the Burrow when I get the chance."

"Could Dudley come too?" Harry asks, "I think we should talk unless you need to visit your parents."

"Hell no" Dudley mutters, "Never going near those nutjobs again."

"The twins didn't mean anything by that prank-" Harry starts.

"I mean my parents" Dudley laughs, "Yeah I'd like to see you again Harry."

With that we walk past them and into the forest.

"Why did you tell Harry he was right?" Dudley asks after a few minutes.

I sigh, "I don't like lying to family-my parents had pretty much adopted him when I left. I'm telling myself that the wizarding world is a different culture and from a different Ancient project, exactly the kind of people we would be allowed to speak to if we we're off world."

He nods, "I don't want to lie to Harry either" he confesses, "He's the only family I have that's not a bigoted nutjob."

"But only family" I tell him, "We shouldn't let this get outside of our family."

We kill 5 more Wraith before finding our teammates, who have looks of shock.

"We saw a unicorn!" James tells us with wide eyes, "We've seen lots of weird stuff before, but never a unicorn and never on earth!"

"Obliviate" I wave my wand, then I knock them out and turn to Dudley, "Any more Wraith?"

He checks the life sighs detector, "I'm only reading groups of life, the village, pockets in the forest. I think we're clear."

"Good" I nod before weaving a memory into their heads, "Alright they'll remember hunting Wraith in the forest. No village and no magic."

He nods, then I wake them up and get go back to the Jumper, then to other crash site.

It's not for 10 days that we get time off and can go see my family.

"Are you ready for this?" Dudley asks after I Apparate us outside the Burrow.

"I've put it off for long enough" I tell him, "I should have come home when I heard the war was over."

"They didn't give you any reason to want to come back Percy" he say softy.

I don't say anything, but I knock on the door.

"I got it!" a voice calls from inside, the door opens, and I see my brother Charlie. "Percy!"

He hugs me, "Um hey Charlie" I greet awkwardly.

"Ron and Harry sent me a letter saying you were alive, I came straight home" he tells me releasing me from the hug, "Though I got here a week ago. Mum is going out of her mind wondering where you are." 

"Sorry" I tell him, "Work. It's been pretty non-stop."

"Right" he nods showing us in, "Ron said you were hunting alien invaders…. Then Harry and Hermione explained what that means."

I shake my head with a smile, I almost forgot how much purebloods don't know about the world. How much I didn't know about anything, like the theory of life on other planets or the word alien.

"Hey everyone, look whose here!" Charlie calls walking into the living room.

"Percy!" suddenly I have a mother wrapped around me tightly, then Dad joins her.

I hug them back, I didn't get that many of these hugs before I left, and I did miss the few I did.

"Where were you?" Mum asks when the hug is over, "10 years. You let us think you were _dead_ for 10 years!"

"I'm sorry Mum" I say sincerely, "When the Ministry fell I hide in the Muggle world. By the time I heard it was over I had started university, I found I quite enjoy living as a Muggle and…there was already such a rift between myself and the family I didn't think anyone would miss me, or notice."

"I'm glad your back now" Dad tells me before Mum can say anything, "I don't want to keep fighting son. Can we just be in the here and now?"

I smile "Yes that would be great" I look the Dudley, "This is my friend Dudley, we work together."

Dad shakes his hand, "Yes Harry's cousin, right?"

"That's right" Dudley nods.

Bill, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George chose that moment to come downstairs and I find myself being hugged again.

"Git!" Ginny hits me over the head once she's done hugging me, "Never do that again."

"I won't" This is strange, none of them ever cared this much about me growing up. I guess what they say is true distance makes the heart grow fonder.

"Hello dear brother!" the twins grin at me, "Good to see you. It's been far too long since we pranked you!"

"Yes" I nod thinking back, "I believe the last time was the day the Ministry fell. You sent me a biting letter, that also screamed insults."

They wince, "Sorry. Didn't think that would be the last bit of contact we-"

"-had with you before 10 years of thinking you're dead. We were-"

"-pissed you didn't come for Bill's wedding."

I blink, "I wasn't invited" I didn't know he was even dating around that time, but that is my own fault for leaving my family.

Bill winces looking sorry.

"So what have you been up to?" Charlie asks sitting down.

I sit down across from him, "It's been busy. We have crashed Wraith Darts all over, and we had to track all alien wreckage down, people have been finding it and selling Wraith tech on the black market. It's been a very busy 10 days."

Dudley nods in agreement, "At least they moved you to research and tracking things on the black market 6 days ago. I have been stuck in a room with Rodney McKay and Sam Cather tracking the tech way, those two in the same room arguing over who's smarter and whose ideas are idiotic, with no sleep and locked in with them, it should be a punishment in hell."

I send him a look, "Do you forget the week and a half I spent stuck in the back of a Jumper which was stranded in the void between galaxies? You try listening to McKay and 5 other scientists going between listing all the ways we could die and arguing over movies! At least Sam Cather is nice."

He puts his hands up, "You win."

"Void between galaxies?" Mum repeats with a stunned look.

"How did you get there?" Hermione asks with a interested look in her eye, "Wait no start from the beginning; what kind scientist are you and what is the SGC?"

"I'm a Astrophysicists, Percy is a Archaeologist and linguistic" Dudley tells her.

"What's that?" Ginny asks.

"I-its a kind of space science" Dudley tells her, knowing she wouldn't really know what a long exclamation meant.

"And I study things from the past and languages" I add.

"Those are pretty different fields of study" Harry notes.

"They are" I agree, "Dudley and I are on a team together; we explore other planets, so we have a scientist for any technology we come across, two military people in case it goes bad, and me. I study any ruins, learn languages and help communicate with any local populations we come across."

"That is so cool!" the twins grin.

Mum shakes her head, "I thought you would be the one I didn't have to worry about when it comes to choosing a dangerous career; Bill is a curse breaker, Charlie cares for _dragons_ , the twins spend all day inventing dangerous pranks, Ron and Harry are Aurors, Ginny's a professional quidditch player. You always wanted to work at a desk in the Ministry!"

Dudley and I share a amused look, "Sorry Mum. I used to want that, but that was before I did that job for three years."

Mum frowns.

"Must have been strange to get use to" Bill comments, "I know the first time I went to a tomb I wasn't ready, there's only so much you can learn from books."

"What was your first trip off world like?" Fred asks.

"It…didn't go to plan" I admit, "I was still in training at the time. We were brought to one of our mining worlds, to watch and get use to the idea of being off world. Two days in the Goa'uld attacked, bombed the planet from orbit."

"Merlin" Dad breathes, "That was your first experience on this job and you stayed?"

"Yes," I nod "What we do at the SGC is important. In the time that the SGC has been active SG1-the lean team has saved three galaxies. Our own included, they defeated the Replicates who would have eaten everything in the Ida galaxy, and I don't mean food, they eat metal and technology and kill anyone who gets in their way. They stopped the Ori, who force people to worship them, the worship literally makes them more powerful. The Goa'uld, who enslaved our own galaxy, also posing as false gods, Earth use to be enslaved to them, the one stories of Egyptian gods they were the Goa'uld. Right now, our focus is in the Pegasus galaxy which the Wraith has used as a cattle farm for 10,000 years with people as the cattle."

"Working at the SGC isn't just about exploring, it's about saving lives" Dudley tells them softly.

"I understand" Harry nods, sharing a look with Ron and Hermione, "It's hard, but you get to do good and have a real adventure."

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
